


That Fall when Everything Went Wrong

by Nyaw



Series: 4 Seasons [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Idol AU, a change of POV, uncreative title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaw/pseuds/Nyaw
Summary: 4 seasons happens in one year, and i struggle to went through all without you.The other's POV for my 4 Season fanfic, but ofc you can read this only. It'll still make sense (i think).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow is another deadline for me, and suddenly i felt the urge to write this.  
> Well, enjoy~ (i guess)
> 
> Comments & critics are always welcomed :3

**Summer**

“Do you really have to take this chance? Won’t there be another later?” I said while biting my inner cheek, holding my tears, which are threatening to fall. Even after these 5 years –almost 6 now– with our relationship going quite well, I can’t even be away from him for just a week. Everyone that knows us know how clingy and protective I am to the people I loved. 

“Don’t worry love” he smiled kindly, that angelic smile that makes me falls for him in the first place, the smile that changed my life. “I’ll only be gone for a year max. Before we know it I’ll be back already. Besides, if I got this degree, it’ll put me above the normal graduate! I could got more payment and I can save money to propose you quicker!” he hugs me tightly from the back while placing small kisses on the crown of my head.

My tears fall nonetheless. I sob uncontrollably in his hug, embracing his warmth as much as I can, while I still have the chance. He just turns me around and tightens his hug, like he could understand all my thoughts. He pats my head to calm me down a bit, still pressing small kisses to my head, and adding some love whispers in between each kisses.

I know this will be the hardest hurdle we have ever experience yet, and I have never been this unsure throughout our relationship before.

 ---------- 

It’s hard and I have to admit it. I tried to look happy and fine whenever we video called each other, in our chats, I’m being my ever-so-cheerful-self. But the moment you said you will go to sleep or close the call, my heart sunk to the deepest gloom. I barely function normally now, our friends pointed that out. I need to find something to distract myself with.

With that in mind, I searched for some part-time job. Even when searching, I tried my best to find easy jobs. I don’t want my job to interfere with our calls and chats. Thankfully I found it and I met a couple new people, nice ones on top of that. I tell you the news, with my happy façade as always. You smiled and said that you’re happy for me, but I can see some worry in your eyes, or at least I hope there is.

  
  


**Fall**

I can’t believe how the universe feels like it’s against us. How could your first big deadline matched perfectly with this assignment the boss entrust to me? I’m not even as diligent as my co-workers; I can even proudly say I’m the laziest. I tried my best to keep our contact, yet somehow it still get less and less each day.

I missed you too much. I’ve counted, it’s been 3 weeks since our last video call. I need to hear your voice, I need to see you moving, and mostly I hate to see your photos and silent texts from the cold phone screen. I asked Jisoo, my co-worker, if he has heard something from you, because since I introduced you two you hit it off quickly. I even feel threatened between your new friendship. But no luck, you didn’t even text him at all.

 ---------- 

Jisoo helps me going through all this feelings after he knows what’s happening between us. He keeps me busy with all those jokes, which aren’t even funny actually. He takes me out as much as he can, and make sure I got someone to accompany me or to talk with. He easily become my new best friend, and as usual, I got clingy with him as well.

When at last your call come, the one I wait ever so patiently, it has to be at the worst time ever. You called me right after a party night, with my hangover still blurring my mind. The only thing I could feel was the rush of happiness, and how much I missed you. I can’t even state a clear & long sentences, but you seemed too happy to see me again to notice that.

  
  


**Winter**

I’m tired. You seemed distant now. It felt like you are really comfortable with our distance, while I’m struggling to keep up with it. Our calls get less and less frequent, even our chats got shorter and shorter. The only thing that keeps me going is the cheer from my friends to stay strong with this relationship & some breather from them, mostly with Jisoo.

I can’t handle this anymore. With one too much vodka that night, I called you when I’m a little drunk. I called the end, I cried, I’m mad, I said whatever has been weighting my mind all along. I hoped in the corner of my heart, wishing you’ll say no, hoping you’ll defend this 6 years relationship.

The moment you said yes, I crumbled to pieces. I cried even harder, if that’s even possible. Thinking that’s it, I cut the line and called Jisoo. I don’t want to be alone, not at my most fragile state of mind. He comes as fast as he can, like the angel he is. He stays by my side until I feel asleep, patting my head and wiping my tears while listening to my story.

 ---------- 

I have been lifeless since our break up. It’s just lately I can step out from my house, with the nagging from my friends. They dragged me out from my room quite literally. After a couple weeks I got a little cheered up. I can take some selfies like how I used to do, I’m starting to post things on my social media again.

Some weird things happened after I started being active on instagram again. Our friends, whose were closer to you, leave strange comments sometimes. I don’t know what to answer, they accuse me of being unloyal, giving me snakes emojis, I don’t even know why and I’m too scared to ask why. 

I want to ask if you know why, but I’m too scared. I felt like if I hear your voice one more time, it’ll crumble my determination to move on from you. I stay silent, because that’s what I do best, even when my heart always screams I miss you and I love you.

  
  


**Spring**

Everyone tell me to find a new love to move on faster. I saw your feed and see you live happily now. You seem like you have completely forgot about us already, and that push me to do the same as soon as possible. That is a bad idea actually, I said yes to the first man who asked me out. Well Jisoo is not a bad man, he was the one who take me back to reality when I’m in denial that we’ve broke up already. I like him, but I know deep down in my heart that it’s not love. I was on verge of tears when you congratulate us in his feed.

Jisoo tells me there’s something wrong with your friends. They said he is a traitor because he took me away from you when you actually still love me very much. That just doesn’t make sense to me. If you do, why did you let me go? Why do you look so happy afterwards?

 ---------- 

I can’t erase the thought from my head no matter how hard I tried. I told Jisoo that I couldn’t be his boyfriend with this kind of feeling. It’s just unfair to him when he is the actual angel in any situation. He just smiled and said that he will wait. He even suggests to me to talk to you with a sincere hope that we could be back together. That’s why I’m sitting in my bed, hugging the plushie you once give me in Valentine’s Day, with your number on my phone screen. I just need to press the call button, but being the scaredy cat I am, I put my phone down and sob to the bear’s head.

  
  


**Spring**

It’s been 11 years since I know you, 5 years since our break up, and 2 years since we can finally get back to being best friend. I never thought that one drunk call from me could get us back as easy as that. I’ve changed several boyfriends since Jisoo, and all ends in failure because I can’t feel butterflies in my stomach. As cheesy as that sound, I feel that when we were together, and I know we feel that now, each time we get close to our own beloved boyfriend.

I can’t even believe you’ll get married before me, but here I am standing as your best man in your wedding. You both look so happy, and even happier when you have officially become husbands. It seemed so cute, even more when your husband, Jihoon, is such a cute looking boy. I smiled while holding Jisoo’s hand, hoping I could be as happy as you are when it’s our turn.

 ---------- 

Time flies and now it’s my turn to hold the wedding. I felt happy, overwhelmed yet sad. Instinctively I called you, as you are the one who could always answer my worries. “Jisoo seems like a good boy, really good on top of that, and I’m really happy for you, Han.” you said. Weirdly enough, after hearing that from you, I feel relieved, and I fell asleep right away.

Now here I am standing, in the waiting room for my wedding ceremony. “Are you sure you’re ready Han?” Jisoo said with his worried gaze. “I’ve been waiting for you for all 5 years, it won’t matter if you need another 5.” He continues while smiling, his signature angelic smile. “I’ve made you wait for too long Shua, I would rather spend the 5 years you offer with you by my side.” I can see his eyes sparkle when I said that, so I smiled while getting close to him. Slowly, I pressed my lips to his, whispering “I love you, thank you for waiting, for keeping up with me and thank you for staying by my side for this long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well..


End file.
